Under the direction of Dr. Michael Kutner, the primary goal of the CFAR Biostatistics Core (Core F), is to strengthen the statistical science and rigor ,of HIV/AIDS-related research. The Biostatistics Core in the Emory CFAR has and will continue to substantially increase the rigor and capacity of the HIV-related research to conduct innovative studies and to publish the results. The Core will ensure professional quality collaboration as specified in the following aims: 1. Provide essential biostatistical, bioinformatics and data management collaborative/consultative support to Emory CFAR investigators. 2. Foster the development of new statistical methodology to meet the analytic challenges posed by the CFAR research community at Emory: 3. Expand the services of the Core in a differentiated manner to meet the wide variety of needs of CFAR investigators. .[unreadable] , , [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] '. . 4. Promote biostatistical and bioinformatics education and training opportunities for CFAR investigators. Participating Core F faculty include Dr. Michael Kutner, Dr. Eugene Huang, Dr. Tianwei Yu and Senior Associate, Kirk Easley. In addition, the Biostatistics Core offers leadership to the broader AIDS research effort by providing training and technology transfer in the application of state-of-the-art statistical methods, training biostatistics graduate students and postdoctoral fellows in AIDS-related studies, and taking a leading role in methodological research important to HIV/AIDS-related research.